Play's the Thing
by Rishini
Summary: Cody's play was a huge success. Everyone watched it. Everyone enjoyed it and everyone blamed Bailey for what happened. Everyone thought she was a slut. one night a gang of three men invited bailey to bed. When she refused they got angry and raped her. Now Bailey hates Cody more than ever. Meanwhile Cody realizes that he wants bailey back in his life. Will Bailey ever forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

Cody's play was a huge success. Everyone watched it. Everyone enjoyed it and everyone blamed Bailey for what happened. Everyone thought she was a slut. And one night a gang of three men invited bailey to bed. When she refused they got angry and raped her. Now Bailey hates Cody more than ever. Meanwhile Cody realizes that he wants bailey back in his life. Will Bailey ever forgive him?

* * *

**Cody's P.O.V**

It has been almost a week since I wrote that stupid play. Bailey has not spoken to me ever since. Writing that play was the stupidest thing I ever did in my life. Now everyone thinks bailey is a slut. I heard that people were even inviting her to bed. No wonder she is so mad at me. It ruined her reputation. Only one good thing came out of the play. I finally realized that the break-up was not entirely bailey's fault. All this time I have been too angry to see her side of the story. Now that I do see her side of the story, I want her to be my girlfriend again. But it looks like it will never happen. Not after the way I portrayed her in the play. She will never forgive me for that. Why couldn't I just forgive her for Paris earlier. I mean she saw me with London. It must have looked really bad, just like what I saw through the telescope. But when she learnt the truth she came back to me. She hugged me but I didn't hug her back. She explained to me what happened but I didn't listen to her. Why didn't I forgive her for Paris? Instead I was stupid enough to write this play and ruin everything. In Paris I called Bailey stupid but really I am the stupid one.

"Can't sleep huh…" said woody getting up from his bed. He switched on the light and headed towards the bathroom.

"Hm…" I sighed; it has been like this all week. I stayed up thinking about bailey all night. But today was not like the other days. I was feeling extra guilty, extra frustrated. I felt like something is wrong. I felt like something bad was about to happen. I felt like calling bailey to see if she is okay, but she would never answer my calls. Plus it's three in the morning. I can't wake her up.

"Still thinking about bailey" woody said interrupting my thoughts

"Yeah" I replied

"Woody, can you give bailey a call and see if she is okay? I am having this terrible feeling that something is terribly wrong"

"Cody, it's three in the morning, let her sleep"

"Please woody, just tell her you had a bad dream about her and that's why you called to check"

"This is silly, I am going back to sleep"

"Please Woody; I will do your homework for a week"

"A month"

"Okay"

I watched as woody dialed Bailey's phone number.

"It's ringing but no answer", he said while hanging up the phone.

"Try again"

"Still no answer, bro"

I was really getting agitated now. I knew something was definitely wrong. I grabbed Woody's phone and tried to call her again. But there was still no answer.

"I am going to her room, I don't care if I get in trouble" I said getting up and leaving the room in my pajamas. I could hear woody saying something but I couldn't focus on that I was too worried about bailey. I went to bailey's room and knocked on the door.

"Bailey, Bailey open the door" I screamed

"Bailey, open the door" I heard London say in a sleepy voice

I kept banging on the door until finally it opened. To my dismay it was London who opened the door.

"Where is bailey", I asked London

"Sleeping" said London switching the light on

"I need to speak to her can you wake her up"

"Can't this wait till tomorrow"

"No it can't"

"If your knocking and shouting couldn't wake her up I don't know what will" with that London turned around and went inside to call Bailey. After a few seconds she returned looking worried.

"She is not here"

"Where is she?"

My heart started to beat fast. Now I was getting really worried.

"We must go and tell Mosby"

* * *

**Mosby's P.O.V**

I was having the best dream of my life. I was getting married to Emma. And just as I was about to say I do I woke up to the sound of Cody and London banging on my door. I got out of bed and opened the door.

"This better be really important" I said to them

"It is" Cody replied "Bailey is missing"

"What?"

"It's true" said London "she is not in the room "

"Okay, calm down and tell me. When you went to bed was she in the room?" I asked London

"No" she said "I went to bed early because I had a headache"

"I will call a search party immediately to look for her, you children go to bed"

"But we can't sleep, we will help you find her" said Cody

"No" I said sternly. "There are professionals to do that"

"At least can you give me a call after you find bailey?" asked Cody

"Okay"

I quickly called the security and organized a search party. I was feeling worried. This is the first time anything like this happened on this ship. Bailey was a good girl. She wouldn't just go wandering around at night. Something was terribly wrong. I could sense it. But there was something I didn't understand. How did Cody get involved in this? I mean I understand London coming here in the middle of the night. But Cody?

* * *

**Cody's P.O.V**

When I came back to my room Woody was fast asleep. I was worried and scared. Where is Bailey? What happened to her? It's not like bailey to go wandering around in the middle of the night without telling anyone. I kept staring at the phone for a call from Mosby. I just needed to hear that she is all right. After what seem like hours I finally got a call from Mosby.

"Did you find her?" I asked Mosby

"Yes" he replied. But his voice was shaky. I instantly knew that something was wrong.

"Is she all right?" I asked him in a trembling voice

"No" he said "It looks like Miss Picket has been brutally raped"

I fell silent; I didn't know what to say. Tears came pouring out of my eyes.

"NO…." I shouted in to my pillow. This was all my fault. If only I hadn't written that stupid play…

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Cody's P.O.V**

The bell rang at six o clock. Curfew was finally over. I wiped my tears away and got out of bed. I have to go and see bailey. I have to beg her for forgiveness. I was sure that she will never forgive me, not after what happened to her. But I had to see her. I had to know that she was alright.

"Wow, Cody you are being very confident" said Woody

"What do you mean" I asked

"I mean that if I were you I would be too ashamed to face Bailey again"

Suddenly I felt ashamed and guilty. I couldn't show my face to her.

"Too ashamed to face Bailey? Why?" asked Zack entering the room

I quickly explained what happened last night. He listened in horror.

"Woody is right" I said to Zack "How can I face Bailey again?"

Zack thought for a while and finally said

"look man, You have to face her sooner or later. I know that you are feeling guilty right now. You probably feel that this is all your fault and I am not going to say it's not. But Bailey needs her friends and family right now. Her family is not here and you are her best friend. I know you two were not getting along after the break up. But She needs you man. This is the time to step in and win her back at least as a friend"

I instantly knew that Zack was right. I can't abandon her now. She needs me.

* * *

**Mosby's P.O.V**

I was waiting outsideBailey's room in the hospital. It's been three hours since we found her. She is still in shock. She doesn't speak to anyone. She just stares at the wall all day. I personally tried speaking to her but she didn't respond. My heart dropped seeing her in this position but there was nothing I can do.

"Mr Mosby", someone said in a trembling voice. I looked at him. It was Cody accompanied by Zack, Woody, Marcus and London. "How is she?" he asked

"Not very good" I answered "she is in shock"

"can we see her"

"of course"

* * *

**Cody's P.O.V**

We walked in to Bailey's room. She was sitting up in the bed staring at the wall. She didn't even notice us come in. She had bruises all over her body. It looked like she has also been tortured. I felt immense pain building inside my heart. I chocked back a few tears. "I am not going to cry, I am not going to cry" I said to myself.

"Bailey" I said softly. She didn't respond

"Bailey" I said again this time a little louder. Still no response

I walked closer to her and touch her hand gently to which she panicked and looked at me with fear in her eyes. I let go immediately. Seeing this, my heart sank to the bottom of the ocean. Tears came pouring out of my eyes. I didn't know what to do. Finally I pulled her in to a hug and whispered in to her neck in a trembling voice "I am so sorry Bailey. I should have never written that play. This is all my fault". I was crying my eyes out in front of the girl I love and woody, Marcus, Zack and London were witnessing the whole thing but I didn't care. It was too much pain to hold it in. Seeing bailey like this made me vulnerable and I had no intention of hiding it.

* * *

**Zack's P.O.V**

I watch my brother cry his heart out. "I am so sorry bailey, I am so sorry" he kept repeating as if it will erase what happened to her. I know my brother has always been a cry baby but I have never seen him cry like this not in front of everyone. I began to feel the pain he was going through. I chocked back a few tears myself. My heart aches to see him like this. For the moment it seemed like he was in more pain than Bailey herself.

Few minutes later the chief security officer entered the room. But Cody didn't care,

"I am so sorry bailey" said Cody one more time still hugging Bailey. "I never meant to hurt you. I will never do anything like that ever again"

"You did this to her" said the chief security officer. Cody pulled away from the hug and look at him in shock.

"No he didn't" I said quickly. "This is not what it looks like"

"Then why is he begging for forgiveness" asked the chief security officer

I quickly explained to him all about Cody's relationship with Bailey, the breakup and the play. I was hoping it would get him off the hook. But it didn't work. He became more suspicious about Cody.

"Do you know that 68% of all rape victims were raped by their boyfriends or friends?" he said

"What are you saying that Cody did this?" I asked

"Well, he is our number 1 suspect right now. Where were you between 7 and 10 pm yesterday?" he asked Cody

"In my room doing my homework" said Cody

"can anyone vouch for you on that?"

"No, I was alone"

"You will have to come with me"

My heart started to beat fast. Cody was in trouble, big trouble.

* * *

**Cody's P.O.V**

I followed the chief security officer to his office. Zack, Mr. Mosby and Miss Tutweiler also joined us. I can't believe he thinks I did this. I can never do something like this to Bailey. I Love her.

"Look Mr." said Zack "I know my brother Cody very well. He doesn't even have the guts to sleep with a women let alone rape her. I highly doubt that he even knows how to do that"

"Hey" I said

"Not helping Cody" continued Zack "Plus look at him, do you think he has the strength to do that. Bailey is a very strong girl. Tell him Mr Mosby"

" I have known Cody for a long time" Said Mr Mosby to the security officer "I highly doubt he did this"

"I agree" said miss Tutweiler "Cody is one of the most well-behaved boys I know"

"I have seen many well behaved boys turn bad" said the Chief security officer.

"So Cody" he continued "You say you were doing your homework"

"Homework" interrupted Miss Tutweiler "But I didn't assign any for this week"

"Oh great" I thought now she also thinks I did this

"I was doing next month's homework" I clarified

"Who does that?" asked the security officer

I can sense it, he doesn't believe me.

"Look sir" I said "I can never do anything like that to Bailey, I love her"

"Is that why you broke up with her?" He asked "Is that why you wrote that Play?"

"No" I replied "That was just my anger speaking"

"Well, how do we know that your anger was not strong enough to do this to Bailey?" He asked

"By the way" he continued "How did you know that Bailey was in trouble?, How come you came to Mosby with the information that she is missing?"

"I don't know how I knew" I said "I just knew okay"

"I'll tell you how you knew" said the security officer. "You raped her, then you felt bad about it so you inform Mosby that she is missing."

I didn't know what to say. I fell silent. He had a good point and there was no other way to explain how I knew she was missing. I was in trouble, big trouble.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I know I am not the best writer in the world, but I would really appreciate your reviews. They encourage me to keep writing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Cody's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it. They really think I raped Bailey. I know zack doesn't think so. He thinks I don't have the ability to do it. But I can see it in Mosby's and Tutweiller's eyes, they are not sure that I am innocent anymore. And I couldn't blame them, the chief security officer made up a pretty convincing story. Detectives look for three things in a criminal; Motive, opportunity and means. So it seems that my anger towards Bailey was the motive and I had no alibi so there is the opportunity and since I was a man I had the means to do it (even though zack wouldn't agree with it). The only thing missing was proof.

"Look" I said "That is a really convincing story but you don't have any proof to prove that"

"But we will, very soon" he said cutting a piece of my hair

"This is the proof" he said showing me the hair he had just cut off. "We will match your DNA against the DNA we found at the crime scene"

I couldn't help but smile. Finally I began to see some light.

"There is a way out of this" I sighed in relief

"yes,But until the DNA results come out you are not allowed to see Bailey or leave the ship" said the chief security officer.

I was pretty Okay with not leaving the ship part but not seeing Bailey was somewhat difficult. My heart aches to think that I couldn't be by her side when she needed me the most.

* * *

**Zack's P.O.V**

I sighed in relief after hearing about the whole DNA thing. For a moment I thought Cody will be arrested.

"Can we go now" I asked finally.

" Yes, you can but remember I am watching you" said the chief security officer pointing to Cody.

As we walked back to the cabin I noticed that something was bothering Cody.

"What's the matter bro" I asked Cody

"I don't know" he said "I feel bad about Bailey, I feel like it's all my fault. And to make things worse I can't be by her side when she needs me the most. "

"Oh, don't worry" I said " I am sure London will take good care of her"

"Seriously, London" said Cody

"Oh, I see why you are so concerned. Don't worry bro; I will take care of her"

"Really, that means a lot to me. Thanks zack"

"No problem"

* * *

**Cody's P.O.V**

Zack agreeing to take care of Bailey was a big relief for me. But still deep down I felt bad about Bailey. How can anyone do this to Bailey? She was the most innocent girl I knew. Of course my play didn't portray her character as an innocent one. Then it hit me. Two weeks ago I was too angry with her that I didn't see her innocence. If me, being the man in love with her and being the man who knew her better than anyone else couldn't see her innocence how can I expect others to see it. I had no one to blame but myself for what happened to Bailey. Poor Bailey, She must have always imagined her first time to be magical but what she got was horror instead. The more I thought about it the more it pained me. And soon I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Zack's P.O.V**

It has been 3 days since the incident happened. I was sitting next to Bailey watching her sleep. She hadn't shown any progress yet. When she was awake she would stare at the walls. I tried talking to her but she didn't respond. My heart pained to see her in this condition. I could only imagine what Cody was going through. Usually I avoided situations like this, but I couldn't avoid this one. I had to do this for Cody. "At least she is not feeling any pain" I told myself. Suddenly her facial expressions changed. She didn't look at peace any more. She was having a nightmare. And before I could do anything she shouted "No…" and with that she woke up. She was breathing very fast. There was fear in her eyes. I quickly pulled her in to a hug. "It's ok" I told her "It was only a dream"

After a few seconds she pulled away and looked at me.

"Zack" she said still breathing heavily and shaking from the nightmare.

"They…. They…They….." she stammered with tears pouring out of her eyes.

I cupped her face gently in my palms and said "I know, I know what they did. But you are safe now. I will never let anyone hurt you again." Then she buried her face in my chest and started to cry.

* * *

**Cody's P.O.V**

I was in my room trying to study, when someone knocked on the door. I quickly got up and open the door. It was zack and he seemed happy. How could he be happy at a time like this?

"Hey, Cody" he said

"Hey, you look happy" I replied

"well, Bailey just came out of the shock"

"Really" I said smiling from ear to ear. I was so relieved to hear that.

"How is she?" I asked, then Zack's smile disappeared

"Well, she cried herself to sleep"

"oh" I sighed "I guess that's normal for someone who went through what she did"

"Yes" replied Zack "But the important thing is she is one step closer to recovering"

"Zack, I am really glad that you are there by her side. You are a really great brother."

* * *

**Bailey's P.O.V**

Life has been really hard for me ever since I recovered from the shock. It was really hard to deal with the pain, fear and anxiety that filled my thoughts. Images of what happened that night kept replaying inside my head. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about it. I could still hear one of those men screaming at me, "Don't you act all innocent on me, I saw the play, you whore...". Yes, the play, that was what destroyed my life. And to think that it was written by the man I loved, Cody Martin. I can't believe I fell for his act. I thought he really loved me. I even thought about getting back together with him after Woody's sister came on board. I couldn't believe it, the man I love hates me so much that he didn't even have the decency to come and see me after what happened. Yes, it has been 3 days since I recovered but he hasn't visited me once. "Why am I even thinking about him?" I asked myself. He is the reason for all my pain and suffering. I will never forgive him for that, never.

* * *

**Cody's P.O.V**

It has been 3 days since Bailey recovered. I wanted to go and see her but I couldn't. The stupid DNA test results haven't arrived yet. I was getting impatient by the minute. Zack said that Bailey is recovering fast. He even managed to get her to laugh at one of his lame jokes.

"Hello Cody" I heard someone say. I looked up, it was Mr Mosby.

"Hello Mr Mosby" I Said

"Good news" he said "The DNA results are back, and you are off the hook"

"Really?"

"Yes, and I am sorry I ever doubted you"

"So I can see Bailey now?"

"Yes you can"

I waited until my shift at the towel counter to finish and then rushed to see Bailey. When I got there Bailey was alone staring at the wall just like the last time I saw her. I walked closer to her. She didn't notice me coming in.

"Bailey" I said gently placing my hand on her shoulder to which she panicked and looked at me with anger in her eyes.

"You?" she shouted "what are you doing here?"

"Bailey, I…I just came… to" I stammered

"To see if I was dead?" she screamed "No Mr Martin I am not dead, Unlike in your play I am still alive"

I was shocked by her reaction.

"Bailey" I barely managed to say. "I am so sorry about the play, Please forgive me"

"Sorry" she repeated " Is sorry going to change anything? Do you know what I had to endure because of your play? Do you know what those guys did to me? No, Mr Martin, I am never going to forgive you for this. Never."

"Bailey" I said almost in tears

"Just get the hell out of here. I don't ever want to see your face ever again"

**To be continued…**

A/N: Please review. Thank You in advance for all the reviews.


End file.
